Panic at the Park
by GreenCAT82
Summary: One-shot, RachelxTrent. Rachel and Trent are finally parents. A nice family outing at the park starts out as a crazy fiasco.


Title: **Panic at the Park**

Description: One shot, RachelxTrent fic. Requested by QueenChanel. Hope everyonel likes it! Rachel and Trent are finally parents. A nice family outing at the park starts out as a crazy fiasco.

Disclaimer: Hallows characters belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.

* * *

_The cool wind was on my face. The rush of the Run caused me to feel the adrenaline flow throughout my body. I could feel sweat droplets prickling down my forehead. I was almost catching up to the rogue witch. Under the bright full moon I chased him. From the small of my back I reached to get my splat gun. I had to stop him soon because the further we ran into the fields we would most likely meet a pack of werewolves. This area was a good spot for them to run free in a full moon. The woods were now around us. Not wanting to go deeper into the woods I made my decision to shoot the witch. Fortunately for me I didn't miss and got him on his neck. He dropped to the floor and I came to a stop to catch my breath. I didn't have enough time since a nearby bush began to shake. Quickly, I took a defensive stance and pointed the splat gun at whatever was causing the rustling sound. A large silver werewolf stepped out of the bush. It noticed the fallen witch but the sound of my beating heart caught its attention. I tried to hide my fear since it was such an alluring smell to predators. It turned its head at me, snarling and bearing those sharp teeth that could shred me to pieces. It opened its mouth to let a screeching cry. Why is that an odd sound? It opened its mouth again and it let out what sounded like a baby wailing._

I opened my eyes to a bright sunny room. Again I heard the sounds of a crying baby. It took me a few seconds to realize it was _my_ baby that was crying. I swear sometimes I forget I'm a mom. It was such an unexpected turn of events that I had to pinch myself to know it was true. As I got up I began to wonder about the dream. After giving birth to Oli I was still not able to continue doing Runs with Ivy or Jenks. I could take a cue from Jenks who is a father of so many kids and still manages to work. But when the father of your baby is Trent that could be more difficult. What's more surprising is that after our months of fooling around I didn't expect to get knocked up by the elf! Something in the tampering of my blood as a young child caused me to be able to get pregnant by him. I don't even bother with the scientific specifics as to why I'm the only witch to have a baby with an elf. The thing is that I had a healthy baby, who has not shown any signs of being a little demon, and he is just the cutest thing that fills my heart with joy. It's even fun having play dates with Ceri's baby girl. Little Gwenny is now a year and a half.

I put on my robe and walked towards Oli's room. Where I could most likely envision Trent trying to calm him down. I opened the double doors and surely enough Trent sat in the middle of the room with Oli. There was a halfway built block castle with a few blocks scattered around them. Maybe that's what got Oli crying. I walked towards them and from the light shining through the windows his few strands of red hair seemed even more red than usual. He didn't just get the red hair from me; he also got Trent's ears, not as pointy as a pure elf. Still they were slightly pointy, poor kid. His beautiful eyes were a mixture of our green eyes. At times they looked more like Trent's. Then again Trent would mention that they looked more like mine. So far he was still growing into his own personality although at this moment he was being like his daddy. Crying because his castle fell down. I sat across from them. As soon as Oli saw me he showed me his little tough guy personality by holding back his tears. I began to pick up the blocks and handing some of them to Oli. Together we started to build the castle. Of course blocks are such unstable little buggers because they soon fell down and Oli started to cry. Oh well it was worth a try.

"Are you ready to go to a picnic?" I asked Oli using my unintentional baby talk. He cooed in response. Trent stole a glance at his watch. "Trent...you promised. Today we are having a family day."

"I know. And I pushed all my meetings to another day. I just have a phone conference that will not take more than twenty minutes. Promise."

I took a deep breath, "Fine. If you take more than twenty minutes I'm yanking your elf ass out of there. I'll get everything ready."

While Trent had his meeting, I managed to get everything together. I had dressed Oli in blue jeans, a green shirt, and his favorite black and white running shoes that lit up with each step he managed to take when either Trent or myself held him in a standing position. Jonathan, who still couldn't stand me but had to because Trent made him, had "helped" me put all the stuff in the trunk of the new BMW SUV. Twenty-five minutes had passed by and Trent was not out of the office. I warned that elf. I began to stomp over to his office with the baby on my side. Before I reached his office the door opened and a casually dressed Trent emerged from his office. Looking smug that he finished before I had the chance to drag him out. He kissed the top of Oli's head and twirled me around to lead me towards the car. I was going to try my hardest not to argue. The important thing was that he was finished and now we could take Oli to the park.

I love springtime. The days are fresh; there is enough warmth from the sun to make the days tolerable without the need to wear a sweater or to be sweating like crazy. It was a beautiful day to have a picnic and let Oli roam around the grassy mounds. Maybe I would take him to the playground and have him use the slides and the swings. We spread down the large blanket over the grass and set the basket full of the goodies towards the middle. Just to be in the safe side I also packed some of Oli's favorite toys. Oli was sitting on Trent's lap when he began to pat his mouth with his little chubby hand. That could mean that he was thirsty or hungry. But since he ate before we came to the park I knew it was the former. With his free hand Trent began looking through the basket for his orange juice, which he loves.

"Where's the orange juice?" Trent said, as he looked again.

"It should be in there." I said, taking Oli from him and letting him on the blanket.

"Well it's not here Rachel."

I realized I had forgotten it. "I forgot. I can't remember everything by myself. If only you would've helped me."

"Before we left I asked you if we had everything."

"How am I supposed to remember I forgot to pack some orange juice?"

"Well, did you at least packed his bottles, or did you forget that as well?"

"Trent, don't you even dare. You don't want to start making me mad. If Oli was not here I would've smacked you by now."

He found the bottles that I packed. Oli didn't want the formula milk but the little guy was thirsty that he didn't object for long. The area we had our picnic was under the shade of a big old tree. Some of the branches were long and twisted that they touched the ground as if the tree was trying to hold itself in an upright position. A few feet to our side there was a concrete walkway, where parents with strollers would pass once in a while. Further out there was a fairly large lake. There were a few folks fishing while other parents with their young children looked at the ducks that wandered about in the edge. Walking by with their stroller was Ceri and Quen. Little Gwenny had grown so much that it was amazing to believe she was almost two years old. Gwenny waved at us.

"Hi! Hi Way-chel. Hi Twent!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi Gwenny!" I said. Even Oli joined in the greetings by cooing and giggling.

"Your baby is too adorable Rachel. In this light he almost looks like Trenton!" Ceri said.

To that Trent smiled, feeling proud of himself. He took Oli in his arms and kissed the top of his little head.

"Yeah, well maybe if he's lucky Oli will outgrow it and look like his mommy."

"What's your name baby?" Ceri asked Oli.

Of course Oli did not respond. "His name is Oliver," Trent answered for him.

"I also decided to add Montgomery as his middle name, after my dad's name."

"Oliver Montgomery Kalamack. You are such an adorable boy." Ceri told Oli again.

"Yes. We must keep going, we promised Gwendolen that we will feed the ducks down by the lake." Quen said.

"That' sounds like a good idea, maybe we might head down there with Oli. I'm sure he will love feeding the ducks." I said.

We waved each other goodbye as they continued down the path. Once they were away from hearing distance Trent decided to be annoying. Like always. It's sometimes a wonder we had a child together.

"Are you sure you packed something to feed the ducks?" he asked, setting Oli down in the blanket.

"Trent, this is supposed to be a nice family outing. We've been all busy with our work to even have a moment as a family. And this is how you want to spend the rest of our picnic?"

"I'm surprised you didn't forget the food."

"That's it Trent, why don't you just take a hike and leave me and the baby. Clearly you don't want to spend any family time with us."

He looked at me and whatever anger issues he was having they drained from his face and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said feebly. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"To the Turn that's right!" I also took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was better for me to calm down as well. Screaming at him would not make matters any better. Who knows maybe he had a lousy conference meeting and that's why he was acting like a jerk. "Let's just all calm down then Trent."

"I think that's an excellent idea."

I was going to hold Oli when I noticed he was not in the blanket. "Oh my heavens! Oli!" I screamed.

Trent looked around and his face became as shocked and worried as mine. "Oli?!" He yelled.

We got on our feet so fast we nearly collided with each other. Where is he? He can't even walk yet, how had he crawled away so fast! We left the stuff and began to call out his name.

"Trent, he can't be that far! You take that side and I'll take the other one!" I ordered him. I could tell he wanted to object but there was no time so he followed my orders. The side I chose to search lead towards the lake. My heart had never felt this way because it was beating in rapid beats that it felt it would burst out of my chest. My body felt cold all over from the terrifying thought that he might have crawled and fallen in the cold lake. I was not thinking clearly right at this moment that my only instinct was to run towards the lake and jump right in. I was in the process to jump in when I noticed Takata, or Donald, as he wanted me to call him.

"Takata!" I exclaimed, forgetting to call him Donald. I was about to ask him if he had seen a baby when I noticed him holding him. "Oli!"

I went for Oli and took him out of his arms. I didn't mean to be rude but after my horrifying experience I wanted to make sure he was there. After all Takata is Oli's grandfather.

"I'm sorry, I just...I was afraid." Once I realized I had yanked Oli from his arms.

"I understand Rachel," he said calmly. "I saw him crawling away from you two, I figured I might take him and show him the ducks around the lake while you two sorted your differences." His eyes lit up as he watched his grandchild.

I know I would never call him dad because to me my only father was dead. I decided to do the next nicest thing. I handed him Oli.

"You can hold him, Taka- I mean Donald."

He looked at me surprised. "Thank you Rachel."

My heart rate had gone down and then I remembered that Trent was still looking for our son. I retreated towards the blanket and continued further. I saw Trent and waved him towards me. He stopped his search and ran towards me. "Did you find him?"

I nodded. "He is with his grandpa."

Not understanding me at first, Trent looked confused. He looked behind me and saw Takata. He nodded knowing that I was referring to Takata. The rigid stance he had was now gone, he was more at ease. He was clearly relieved to see that our little boy was fine. He surprised me by hugging me.

"Rachel, let's not argue while we are out. I don't want our lack of attention to cause us to lose track of our child."

I patted his back and tightened our embrace, "Deal."

Thankfully the rest of the evening went by without any more problems. We moved the blanket closer to the lake and Trent and I relaxed in it while we watched Oli and his grandfather. Takata would hand Oli small pieces of bread so he could throw them at the ducks. Later in the evening, before nighttime fell upon us we bid our farewell. Besides by that time Oli was tired. When I took him in my arms he fell asleep immediately. Trent stored the items behind the SUV; while I made sure Oli was securely strapped in the baby seat. On our way home, Trent drove with one hand while his right arm was resting on the armrest that served as a small storage box. I closed my eyes and recalled our horrible moment. Instinctively I reached for his hand. He took my hand in his and for some reason this small sign of affection made me feel better. I looked at the back seat and saw Oli sleeping like a little angel, our little angel.


End file.
